I Don't Know How To Love Him
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a pop star. Kurt Hummel is the resident gay. So what do they do when they meet? Start a secret relationship of course. But will a doctor's appointment change things? Eventual Mpreg. Re-write of A Pop star and a Gleek.


**A/N: This is a re-write of my story 'Of a pop star and a gleek'. The other once will NOT be updated anymore, only this one will be and I may end up deleting the first one.**

If you asked people if they knew Blaine Anderson, they would immediately answer with something like _'a singer' 'my teenage dream' 'a pop star' _and that's what he was. At age 16 Blaine Anderson had been discovered. He immediately grew popular among the fans and was pretty much an instant sensation. But being a famous celebrity wasn't always as great as it seems.

For one thing, he was gay but he wasn't out because his manager, Carina Smith, had advised that if he came out to the public he would loose many fans and earn many haters. The dark-haired singer and song-writer had had too much experience with that at his past school, where only a minimum of the student's knew who he was, he couldn't even imagine - much less wanted to go through it - what it would be like when _millions_ of people knew who he was.

Another thing was that even if he wanted to, he didn't have time to date. Even if he did It would have to be a secret since he wasn't out and not many guys were willing to be a dirty secret and more importantly he never knew if he could trust them, or anyone for that matter. To put it simply being a worldwide known celebrity has it's downfalls. That's why Blaine found himself being a 19 year old teen sensation without having so much as dated anyone.

He couldn't even have one night stands because he didn't know if it would be all over the papers the next day. But Blaine was done. Blaine Anderson _would not _die a virgin. That's how the tenor found himself in front of a gay bar named _Scandals _at 12 pm, mentally battling with himself over whether the 5 hour long rant that Carina would most likely subject him to about how irresponsible and naive he was would be worth it.

He finally sighed, jumping out of his car and slamming the door behind him.

**XxXxXx**

If you some day decided to risk your life or intelligence and asked the students of McKinley High what they thought of Kurt Hummel, well, to sugar coat it they would most likely say something like _'the resident gay' 'geek' _or_ 'loser'._

At the age of 14 Kurt had been outed by Jacob Ben Israel, basically opening the doors wide for the resident neanderthals at school and even some of the people outside to shove and push him around like a rag doll. Life had been pretty much hell after that. Slushies, locker slams, and dumpster tosses would be a definite part of the boy's day. Most of the jocks at school were more committed to their daily locker slams, slurs, and dumpster tosses than to school.

Because of that most of the kinder students were too afraid of also being on the receiving end of multiple slushies to try and talk to him. McKinley's glee club, the New Directions, would be the only people Kurt would be able to consider friends.

Being the only out gay kid in school, _town_, is very lonely indeed. After much sweet talking from the girls in glee club, Kurt had finally accepted their offer to take him out to have some fun. Apparently 'have some fun' translated to gay bar because that's exactly where Kurt is now, sitting alone by the bar, drinking a beer that in other occasions he would never touch, and watching a very drunk Quinn Fabray grind with an even more drunk Rachel Berry. The rest of the girls lost in the sea of people and lights and - _are they having sex on the dance floor?!_

Kurt had to give it to them, it was very scandalous, as in the name, _Scandals_. The blue eyed boy turned just in time to see a short, dark-haired boy walk through the front door. _He looks kind of familiar, huh._

Before Kurt had the chance to walk up the him, the boy was lost in the sea of people and Kurt sighed. The night was _supposed _to be about him having fun but he wasn't really enjoying himself at all. He may have just lost his only chance to talk to someone he was actually interested in and shit, he was going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow.

**XxXxXx**

"Come on, Kurt," Rachel whined.

"_No_, Rachel. Last time you took me somewhere where I would 'have fun' I ended up spending the whole time alone and depressed and the hangover the next day really wasn't worth it," Kurt said. _Not to mention that I saw one the most gorgeous guys ever but he didn't get to so much as a look up close._ He was in between one of girls' many attempts to take him out and meet people and he just wasn't having it today. One of the major bullies at school, Dave Karofsky, had decided to make him his personal chew toy today and he was sure that if he took his shirt off people would ask him is he was hit by a bus because of how many bruises and cuts he had gotten today, not to mention the ones he had already had before.

"I promise that you are going to love this. Please come," Rachel begged.

"You won't even tell me where you are asking me to go. For all I know you could take me to a crack house and leave me there," Kurt snapped.

"But it's a surprise, Kurt! If I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore!" Rachel tried to give one final sales pitch but Kurt wasn't budging.

"Well, if you don't tell me then it isn't going to be anything because I'm not going," Kurt responded stubbornly.

"Fine! You're such a surprise killer," Rachel pouted,"My dads got us tickets to the BEST event of the year."

"Oh my god, please tell me it's a Lady Gaga concert, or better, a fashion show!" Kurt rambled excitedly. He would probably make an altar to Rachel Berry if she got him admittance to any of those things.

"Better! I have tickets to Blaine Anderson's Spring tour!" Rachel squealed, causing some of the students in the hall to look their way.

"Blaine who?" Kurt asked, disappointed.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt! Only the dreamiest guy ever! How can you not know who he is? _Everybody_ knows who he is," Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, I don't," Kurt snapped

"Oh my god, I only have two weeks before the concert to teach you everything there is to know about Blaine Anderson!" Rachel started dragging him to her locker a few feet away. Ranting about Blaine Anderson this, and 'did you know that Blaine Anderson-' and 'Have you seen his eyes?!' the way there. Kurt didn't even try to tell her that he hadn't even said yes because he knew it would go to deaf ears.

Apparently he was now going to the concert of a celebrity that was probably incredibly auto-tuned, spoiled, and selfish. _Great_.

**XxXxXx**

Blaine Anderson was currently in the process of keeping his mind awake long enough to at least be able to pretend that he was listening to his manager's rant. She has recently taken to giving him a speech of consequences and irresponsibility _every day _ever since he went to Scandals. He was apparently seen around the are and the paparazzi had immediately gotten hold of the evidence. His PR had managed to convince everybody that he was only visiting a friend and everything went smoothly after that, _but Carina just wouldn't let it go._ It's not like he actually got anything out of it.

Everyone had seemed too forward, too drunk, too everything that he didn't want and he ended up leaving very soon after he got there. It's not like anyone has legitimate proof of him being on the bar or him being gay, it's jut rumors that mean _nothing_. But nothing's nothing to Carina.

"Blaine, are you even listening to me?" His manager asked him, agitated.

"Yes," Blaine instinctively answered.

"What did I just say?"

"...that I shouldn't sneak out to gay bars anymore?" Blaine tried.

"No. I was saying that now that you're going on this _very_ important tour that could change your career for the better, you need to be more careful with what you do or say. Some fans are claiming that you 'act gay' and therefore _are_ gay."

"Are you really taking that into importance?" Blaine asked, looking up at Carina with a triangular eyebrow raised from his place on the cold, metal chair that had been digging into his ass the whole evening.

"Every little rumor can turn into something big if we don't burn it out when we can," She explained.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want me to. Can I go now?" Blaine asked. No matter what he did he knew that Carina wouldn't leave him alone about it. Just give the tiger what it wants and it'll let you leave. Suffocating, but still.

"Great! First..."

Blaine zoned out again after that.

**XxXxXx**

"Rachel, you've told me this story a thousand times already. I'm pretty sure i'll have it memorized for the rest of my life," Kurt said, exasperated. Rachel was going on an on about this one story where Blaine took a young girl upstage to sing with him. Mercedes and Tina groaned from their place next to him. They had been waiting in line all day for Blaine's _night _concert because Rachel had picked them all up at the crack of dawn. Tina was still in her pajama shirt.

"I think I'm going to faint and I'm not sure if It's because we've been up since five am waiting in this line or if It's because Rachel won't shut her mouth," Mercedes said. Rachel didn't even hear her, still telling her story.

"I-I-I'm a-all for coming t-to see B-B-Blaine Anderson, but R-Rachel is taking t-the-the fun out of I-It," Tina managed to stutter out.

"Damn right. if I wanted to know the guy's life story I would've printed out his Wikipedia page." Both girls looks at Kurt pitifully as Rachel went on to another story about how Blaine once saved a damn cat from a tree, the tall boy looking close to strangling her.

"Okay, that's it. Leave my man alone, Rach. The boy looks close to fainting," Mercedes exclaimed, cutting into Rachel's rant of how _nice_ Blaine's hair smelled and how the hell would she know that?

Rachel huffed. "I'm sure Kurt can appreciate the wonderfulness of Blaine Anderson, Mercedes. Just because you can't doesn't mean that you have to also neglect Kurt of this valuable knowledge."

Kurt rolled his eyes and cut it,"As lovely as this conversation was I really don't want to know about how Blaine's eyes glitter when he talks about his fans or how his eyes crinkle when he laughs too hard."

Rachel huffs out something about the lack of appreciation for true artists these days, turning away from them to try and start a conversation with the person in front of her in line, leaving the trio to laugh behind her at her dramatics.

Soon after though the line starts moving and Rachel turns back to them to squeal about how close they are to seeing Blaine in concert and the trio just roll their eyes at their brunet friend.

**XxXxXx**

"Blaine, remember-"

"I know, I know. Make sure to make eye contact with attractive girls in the audience and be extra flirty with the Teenage Dream girl. You've reminded me all day, trust me, I won't forget," Blaine reassures, wincing slightly when he even thinks about having to pretend to be into these girls when he's probably more attracted to a pickle than them.

"Just...don't screw this up," Carina warns.

"My how much trust you have in me!" Blaine sarcastically retorts.

"Just get out there," She says, not unkindly, and leads him to the stage.

Blaine likes this, It's probably one of the few things that he actually enjoys about being a performer. He feels the adrenaline pump through his veins as he steps on the stage and the large crowd roars with cheers. After the first time he stepped on a real stage, to sing in front of a real audience months ago he's never been able to forget what it feels like.

He's sacrificing his nonexistent love life and freedom and time for this and during moments like this when the loud claps and whistling fill the auditorium and he hears fans scream out that they love _him_, that _he's_ the reason they're alive, _that he's inspired so many people..._It actually seems worth it.

The crowd finally starts quieting down and he speaks into the microphone,"Hello, everybody!" More cheers.

"I'm glad you guys could come out tonight. Anyone up for some Katy Perry?"

The crowd silences again when the opening notes of Teenage Dream being playing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Blaine lifts his head to look at the audience when he sings and his eyes meet up with someone else's. Bright, blue eyes stare back up at him and Blaine almost pauses when he takes in the beautiful boy that has _those eyes_, but then we remember where he is and looks away.

_Before you met me_ _I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

Blaine scanned the audience as he noticed the chosen 'Teenage Dream Girl' come up stage and meets again with those blue orbs.

_Now every February, y__ou'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine..._

Carina's earlier words ring in Blaine's head and he looks away again reluctantly and turns to pretend to serenade the chosen brunet that might as well look like she's pissing herself on the stage with excitement.

He finishes the song quickly, hoping the moment would be over and he can already see his manager swearing at him but he thinks he just saw a fallen angel and that's all that seems to matter right now.

The girl, Rachel Berry, she very excitably announces once the song is over and he's sure she tries to tell Blaine that she's going to one day be in his exact spot, singing to a crowd of adoring fans but he honestly doesn't care because Blue Eyes is on the edge of the stage, not a few feet away from them, probably waiting for Rachel. Now he kind of wants her to keep talking just so that Blue Eyes will have to be near longer but then he remembers Carina's orders and he waked up from his enamored state, wishing Rachel good luck and sending her back to her friend, her very gorgeous friend that he will never see again.

**XxXxXx**

"Kurt, did you tape that?! Please tell me you taped that! Oh my god Blaine Anderson just serenaded me!" Rachel screamed as soon as she and Kurt were back to their spots in the 10th row.

"I filmed it! Don't worry!" He shouts over the noise of the new song Blaine Anderson has started playing.

"Oh my god, Kurt! This is the best moment in my life, nothing's ever going to be better than this!" Rachel exclaims, Kurt not bothering to tell her that Finn would probably be very depressed about that in his confusion.

He _knows_ that he's seen Blaine Anderson before, definitely not from the countless pictures Rachel showed him, but he can't remember from where. He almost slaps himself because Blaine Anderson is a worldwide knows sensation, why would Kurt see him anywhere near Ohio? But he can't shake off the feeling that he's seen him before not to mention that he's also pretty sure that their eyes met at some point. And then he almost slaps himself again because he sounds like _Rachel. _He does not fangirl over Blaine Anderson.

There is no way in hell that Blaine Anderson noticed him as anything more than one of his loud and obnoxious fans. Except that he looks up at the stage once more when Blaine is singing another love song that he's never heard before and he swears that his heart stops when the young stars' hazel eyes lock on his and it's doesn't even seem accidental because they stay locked on his for most of the song. Then he hears Rachel swear that their eyes just locked and he slumps against Mercedes because he is _so_ not Rachel. He needs to stop now.

**XxXxXx**

"What the hell was that?"Carina snaps once Blaine returns back stage, sweaty and worn out.

"Can we not talk about this when I'm close to collapsing on the floor?"Blaine asks, already knowing what this is about. After all, he _did_ have his eyes on a certain blue-eyed boy for the majority of the night.

"There were camera's everywhere!" His manager continues, ignoring him completely. "How could you do that?! Every single fucking second is taped and you decide to spend the entire night eye-fucking a boy?!"

Blaine groans and slumps down against the wall. He didn't even get to talk to boy even though he hurried to meet up with the fans after the concert. He was probably never going to see him again. Blaine sighed sadly at the lost opportunity and then cringed at Carina's rising tone. He really couldn't deal with this.

**A/N: Soooo? Is this first chapter better than the first one's? I'm kinda going backwards here but I took some time to looks over my first fics and realized how pathetic and stupid I started them and I'm thinking that maybe that's why I can't get myself to write more of them, you know because they're crappy. I may even do the same thing for a few others.**


End file.
